The Chase
by Cattatra
Summary: Harry Potter has become a Vampire. The Chase is on to catch him, before he can find his mate... Oneshot, Slash HPDM


**Chase**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or affiliated stuff... you know what I mean.**

**A/N - I don't remember how this started, but I kinda liked it. Slash again, of the Harry/Draco kind.**

**Harry Potter has become a Vampire. The Chase is on to catch him, before he can find his mate...

* * *

Harry ran, panting fiercely, ducking through the trees, searching desperately for a way to escape, the voices behind him shouting constantly. A spell flew through the trees and he dodged it, speeding up.**

Why were they chasing him? he thought to himself as he ducked under a branch. Why did they keep coming after him like this?

He veered left, running full tilt to the tree he called home. Suddenly his foot caught on something and he yelped, flying forwards until he crashed into something that gave slightly. He heard triumphant yells behind him as he struggled with the net, snarling and panting, fighting tooth and nail to escape its constricting bonds.

"Harry?" someone was approaching and he snarled viciously. "Harry, it's Remus," Harry didn't recognise the name so he just glared. "Harry can you hear me? Can you understand me? It's alright, we're going to get you to safety, calm down Harry!"

Harry collapsed in the bonds, looking to all who saw him like a defeated creature. His eyes would tell a different story if you could see them however and they watched the feet that stopped just next to his knee. He snarled and leapt up, hands reaching to grip the neck. He was yanked back down by unseen hands on the net from behind and he yelped in pain as his neck was jerked. Ropes were lashed around his wrists and they began to drag him, dark faces he didn't recognise at all, Remus following sadly.

Harry fought and snarled, pulling against the ropes that held him fiercely in an attempt to escape. They just tugged harder at him and he followed them, glowering all the way, surreptitiously winding the ropes around his wrists as they left the forest eventually and started to cross immaculate lawns.

They approached an imposing building and Harry started to fight even more, screaming like a banshee. They dragged him through large doors and he screamed again, snarling and pulling at the ropes. More giant doors opened to his left and he snarled at them, until his gaze fell on the being that stood there, looking at him in shock.

It was beautiful, the colour of an angel but the temper of a demon, and in that instant he chose his mate. He leapt for the startled boy who yelped and stumbled backwards. He grabbed the blonde and when the ropes were pulled fast he dragged the boy with him, tripping him up so they both fell to the floor. He pinned the boy to the floor and snarled at him, showing him long fangs for a moment before diving onto the beautiful neck that lay below him.

Draco yelped and then gasped, surging into Harry's body while his eyes closed in bliss. Forever it seemed that nothing existed but Harry and the heat rolling through his body as he pushed his groin into Harry's and came silently, mouth open wide in desire and silent screams. He blacked out before he knew Harry was being dragged away from him, blood covering his mouth and chin.

When one of the dark faced people took a knife out and knelt to Draco Harry snarled and let loose the spare rope, sending his captors sprawling and freeing the ties on his wrists. He leapt for the knife wielder and killed the man with one blow, landing on his mate and covering his unconscious body with his own, shielding him from harm. He retracted the ropes on his wrists and tied them securely out of the way.

He felt his mate stir under him and he looked down into silver eyes. They narrowed at the blonde snarled at Harry, who snarled back. The seven remaining dark faced men were making everyone back away from the two of them but neither noticed as they snarled at each other fiercely. The blond rolled Harry on his back suddenly and Harry looked up at Draco for a moment in angry surprise before kneeing his mate in the groin. The eyes crossed for a moment and he clutched himself in pain as he rolled off Harry and onto the floor, whimpering pitifully. Harry leapt to his feet and then onto Draco's back, covering the blonde completely and sinking his teeth into the neck again.

Draco arched into him again before he came to his senses and bucked Harry off him. For what seemed like hours they fought for dominance, neither succeeding to keep their mate still for long enough to finish the bonding.

Finally, in desperation, they attacked each others necks at the same time, biting simultaneously and grinding together as the bliss racked through them. They finished together and fell panting in each others arms to the floor, unconscious before their fangs had even pulled from each others skins


End file.
